In the past it has been known to attach various type of devices to a body to be propelled through water in response to manipulation of the devices below the water surface. For example, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,522,526 is of such a device. This invention is an improved device of the general class of attachments of which the above mentioned patent is typical.